Plein Soleil
by bohemianrhapsody2016
Summary: Tom si è appropriato della vita di Dickie, ma gli incubi sulla sua morte continuano a tormentarlo. Lo rivede e lo ossessiona nella morte, così come ha fatto in vita... e se questa volta non fosse un'allucinazione?


**Plein soleil**

L'inverno in Italia era terribilmente deprimente, Dickie lo aveva sempre pensato. Si strinse nell'elegante soprabito Armani color cammello, il portamento eretto e il passo energico nella mattinata frizzante.

"Buongiorno, signor Greenleaf!" Trasalì e si girò. Era una delle giovani donne che aveva incontrato a uno degli interminabili cocktail party a cui era stato invitato: italiana, mora e prosperosa, giudicò che per Dickie sarebbe stata attraente. E lui era Dickie, il saluto della ragazza glielo confermava. Le rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi più luminosi e un sicuro cenno della mano, certo che lei ne avrebbe portato il ricordo per tutto il giorno come un piccolo sole personale che splendeva per un attimo, facendo sentire importante la persona a cui sceglieva di dedicarsi anche se era capace di disinteressarsene altrettanto in fretta. Dickie non si era certo disinteressato a lui! Sì, Dickie lo amava, non potevano esserci dubbi su questo. Era colpa di Marge che aveva insinuato in lui degli squallidi sospetti su Tom Ripley e sulla sua vicinanza inopportuna. Sì, Marge si rendeva perfettamente conto che Dickie era più felice e a proprio agio con Tom di quanto lo era mai stato con la scialba fidanzata. Gli aveva offerto a buon mercato dello squallido sesso e aveva insistito perché la sposasse: forse, se Silvana non fosse morta, Dickie non si sarebbe sentito così in colpa nei suoi confronti, non avrebbe accettato…

"Hi, Dickie!" Lo salutò un bel ragazzo americano, gioviale. Di lui Tom si ricordava il nome, era Ben Chorley, uno degli amici di Peter Smith-Kingsley, e lo salutò con un calore men che simulato. Valutò se invitarlo nel suo appartamento di Piazza di Spagna: no, troppo rischioso, soprattutto adesso che con la polizia romana era stato costretto a riprendere l'utile ma odiosa identità di Tom Ripley. Con Marge era stato necessario, e adesso era inevitabile che abbandonasse il doppiogioco per un po'. Cercò di mantenere un'aria gioviale anche se un po' distante, perché era il padrone del mondo con i capelli ben imbrillantati con la riga a sinistra, i vestiti costosi e l'orologio robusto ma elegante, un orologio che dalla solida montatura parlava di virilità e sicurezza. Come se Greenleaf ne avesse bisogno: lui lo dominava il tempo, e che importava se passava una giornata di più al mare o a oziare con la sua musica? Non avrebbe mai dovuto lavorare un giorno della sua vita, lui. Neanche Tom Ripley, se era per questo. Tom Ripley non esiste, Tom Ripley è una montatura temporanea, si disse, risoluto, mentre attraversava velocemente il parco. L'ora era più mattutina di quanto avesse pensato: il sole filtrava tra gli alberi spandendo su tutto quell'aura dorata e un po' fiabesca, da cartolina, che aveva sempre associato all'Italia anche nelle sue fantasie. Il cielo era ancora percorso da squarci di rosa e arancio che tingevano le nuvole più basse. Sulle panchine, i soliti _clochard_ dormivano profondamente avvolti negli stracci e Tom li disprezzò profondamente per la loro volgarità che deturpava il paesaggio di quella giornata incantevole, che sapeva già di primavera. Un barbone, a quanto pareva sveglio, lo strattonò per la costosissima giacca e gli chiese la carità: Tom represse un moto d'irritazione, poi si ricordò che Dickie era generoso, quando gli girava bene, e gli mise nella mano ossuta e sporca mille lire; tutto pur di liberarsi di quella bruttura, del suo odore fetido. A poca distanza da lui, due individui piuttosto giovani lo guardavano, ammiccando: ne aveva visti altri che si guardavano senza pudore e, in atteggiamenti troppo intimi per due uomini, si lasciavano andare a carezze più esplicite. Quei due, a giudicare dai vestiti lisi e gli occhi stropicciati, dovevano aver passato la notte insieme, all'aperto. Tom distolse lo sguardo sforzandosi di non arrossire, ma ormai la coppia di omosessuali si era accorta che li stava fissando: uno dei due ammiccò nella sua direzione, stringendo enfaticamente l'amante a sé. L'altro si sedette sopra di lui, voltandogli le spalle. Dickie avrebbe perso interesse a quella scenetta e Freddie li avrebbe chiamati 'finocchi', sì, magari gli avrebbe sfasciato la faccia a pugni per una simile indecenza. Si ricordò di aver sfasciato il cranio di Freddie soltanto pochi giorni prima con un busto di gesso raffigurante Cristo, busto al quale teneva particolarmente ma che aveva dovuto gettare, perché ricoperto di sangue e parzialmente rotto a causa dell'impatto con il grasso, ottuso cranio di Freddie Miles. Si era completamente dimenticato del secondo omicidio in quella bella mattinata in cui voleva pensare soltanto di essere un giovane di belle speranze come e più degli altri; adesso, però, il faccione pallido e lentigginoso di quell'uomo corpulento e importuno, gli occhi di sogliola e la mole quasi inamovibile, dal colorito cianotico e dalla pelle tirata e disgustosamente violacea lì dove l'aveva colpito, facendolo accasciare a terra sul tappetto immacolato, gli s'impresse nella retina degli occhi affaticati, provocandogli un moto di terribile fastidio.

Senza accorgersene, la sua fretta di allontanarsi dal parco fumando una _Lucky Strike_ dopo l'altra, la marca preferita di Dickie, l'aveva portato sul belvedere del Tevere. Alcuni pescatori tiravano gli ormeggi sotto di lui, i muscoli guizzanti esposti al suo sguardo. Lo distolse velocemente, fissandolo invece sulle acque verdi del fiume in piena, gioiosamente illuminate dal primo, pallido sole di marzo. Tom odiava profondamente l'acqua. Gli trasmetteva un senso di nausea, claustrofobia e angoscia che lo opprimeva al petto e gli faceva venir voglia di accasciarsi a terra e vomitare.

 _L'acqua era grigia, brumosa e torbida, troppo mossa, la corrente alta, tanto che la barca era difficile da governare anche per Dickie, che invece in mare era nel suo elemento e vogava energicamente con l'unico remo a disposizione nella barca stretta che avevano noleggiato a San Remo, nel primo pomeriggio._

" _Non c'è bisogno che sposi Marge" aveva detto Tom, in tono implorante. "Ami anche me, ma non mi sposi."_

" _No, Tom, io non ti amo." Disprezzo profondo nei begli occhi verde scuro di Dickie, che si erano stretti pericolosamente. I capelli tirati all'indietro dai riflessi dorati anche in quel giorno grigio e la camicia leggermente aperta gli conferivano l'aspetto di un dio marino, vitale e implacabile._

 _La discussione che era seguita era stata straziante per Tom: perché Dickie non voleva ammettere che lo amava? Come lo aveva abbracciato al jazz club dopo che avevano duettato insieme, il modo in cui gli aveva sorriso apertamente, stringendolo a sé e baciandolo teneramente sulla guancia. Erano andati in moto insieme a tutta velocità tra le stradine strette e pericolosamente in discesa di Napoli, Tom avvinghiato a lui e Dickie che si lamentava che gli spezzava le costole, ma rideva… ah, la sua risata! Dickie che saliva sopra di lui contro la sua schiena, intrecciandogli le gambe al petto, sempre ridendo, mentre Tom cercava di sostenerne il peso ma correva comunque, ebbro di felicità. E poi nella vasca da bagno, Dickie con l'irresistibile corpo dalla perfezione di un marmo greco, ma con la grazia felina del predatore e adorabilmente ricoperto di schiuma, la tinta dorata e i peli più scuri che gli si arricciavano sul petto. Tom sapeva che era stato sul punto d'invitarlo ad entrare e poi, quando era uscito dalla vasca, esponendo il corpo perfetto e grondante allo sguardo sempre più acceso di Tom, sì, se n'era accorto… aveva sorriso…  
"No, non è vero" gli stava dicendo Dickie, con una sorpresa largamente superata dal disgusto, mentre Tom vedeva l'infrangersi dei propri sogni. Dickie gli stava dicendo che Marge e Freddie avevano avuto ragione a metterlo in guardia sul suo conto, che lui non era uno dei quelli né lo era mai stato, e ogni fibra del suo corpo tremava per quell'affronto mentre si scagliava contro Tom: il suo corpo era più allenato, più pesante, eppure alla fine era stato lui a stringere il remo e a darglielo in testa una, due, tre, quattro volte, godendo del sangue che scorreva deturpando quel corpo così perfetto, disponibile e inaccessibile allo stesso tempo. Oh, fino all'ultimo momento com'erano stati increduli i suoi occhi nei quali la vita si dibatteva furiosamente! La morte non era fatta per l'invincibile, splendente Dickie Greenleaf, eppure l'aveva trovato._

Tom cercò di non pensare a quando aveva abbracciato singhiozzando quel corpo freddo e gonfio d'acqua, bellissimo anche nella morte, a come aveva singhiozzato sul suo petto, cercando d'imprimersi a fondo l'odore dei suoi vestiti, del suo corpo, che già iniziava a essere cancellato dall'acqua salmastra… com'era stato squallido, così poco romantico, farlo affondare insieme alla barca!

Tom si era accasciato al suolo senza rendersene conto, le mani protese a stringere il vuoto; una fila di passanti si era radunata intorno a lui, temendo per la sua salute.  
"Me sa che è mejo chiamà n'ambulanza" stava dicendo un uomo del posto a pochi metri da lui. Tom, subito all'erta come una preda che fiuta il pericolo, si rialzò di scatto cercando d'ignorare il mal di testa lancinante che gli martellava le tempie. "Tutto a posto, grazie, non ho fatto colazione e ho avuto un capogiro" disse, allontanandosi in fretta. Che gli era preso, ad attirare l'attenzione in quel modo? Doveva riprendere a essere l'anonimo Tom Ripley, si disse, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso casa. Forse sarebbe persino andato a trovare Peter: dolce Peter, con la sua musica malinconica, l'animo sensibile e lo sguardo scuro, tenero e preoccupato, quel sorriso da cui traeva forza e i modi protettivi ma velatamente allusivi, nei quali scorgeva una promessa di qualcosa che… ma no, non poteva permetterselo. Dickie non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Ecco, era proprio questo il problema! Doveva far diventare Dickie un assassino che aveva accoppato Miles in uno dei suoi frequenti, involontari scoppi di rabbia e poi si era suicidato per il senso di colpa? In caso contrario, avrebbero sospettato di Tom! Marge avrebbe testimoniato che era impossibile che Dickie uccidesse uno dei suoi più cari amici, ma che ne sapeva lei? Quanto avrebbe voluto spezzarle quell'espressione da vecchia zitella che assumeva quando si faceva seria e sospettosa, toglierle quell'aria di fragilità ma allo stesso tempo d'inspiegabile fiducia sul fatto che Dickie l'amava e sarebbe tornato presto per lei, sì, sarebbero tornati insieme e lei non gli avrebbe più rinfacciato nulla, non gli avrebbe più parlato di matrimonio! Sì, se c'era qualcuno che voleva uccidere, era lei. Prima, però, le avrebbe gridato in faccia che Dickie amava lui, soltanto lui, che lei e i suoi libri del cazzo non valevano, niente, che… si bloccò. Poteva avere tutto. Poteva fare tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato. Improvvisamente, si mise a fischiettare 'Tu vuò fa l'americano', la mente piacevolmente impegnata. Non c'erano prove che collegavano Tom Ripley all'omicidio di Freddie Miles: lui non lo conosceva bene e si era dato tanto da fare nel simulare una rapina ai suoi danni che non era neanche così difficile crederci. Dickie poteva averne avuto abbastanza dell'assolata Mongibello, di quella vita sempre uguale e priva di prospettive, doveva aver realizzato che in fondo come musicista, tolto l'entusiasmo, non valeva molto: suonava sempre gli stessi pezzi, e neanche poi tanto bene. Sì, Dickie aveva scritto una lettera! L'aveva scritta con la sua macchina da scrivere Olivetti, le lettere leggermente storte, lasciando occasionali macchie d'inchiostro mentre esibiva la sua firma sicura e svolazzante! Una lettera in cui lasciava Marge, si pentiva della sua vita da scapestrato con la sua famiglia e, soprattutto, confessava tra le righe il suo amore per Tom! Sì, era Tom che gliel'aveva fatto capire, Tom che era stato tanto coraggioso da ammetterlo per primo e che lo aveva portato a confessare una realtà che non era pronto per vivere! Dickie gli avrebbe lasciato tutto il suo denaro concludendo che erano sempre stati inseparabili, vicini come fratelli, uscendone in un modo onorevole per lui e, soprattutto, vantaggioso per Tom Ripley! Sì, era così semplice, il caso Greenleaf archiviato come suicidio o scomparsa volontaria, i genitori rassegnati, anche Marge prima o poi si sarebbe calmata e lui, Tom…! Oh, lui così vinceva tutto: l'amore di Dickie, il suo patrimonio, i suoi costosissimi vestiti e lo stile di vita disinibito. Lui che poteva rifarsi una nuova vita da solo, come voleva, a Roma, a Venezia o magari nell'ancor più assolata Grecia, portando con sé tutto lo smisurato, magnetico fascino di Dickie insieme ai suoi capi inappuntabili e alla sua immensa riserva di quattrini!

Tom Ripley scriveva velocemente, facendo cantare i tasti della vecchia macchina. Magari era troppo fluente rispetto a Dickie, che batteva sui tasti più lentamente e, forse, scriveva cose un po' più corte, sintetiche. Sì, avrebbe dovuto rimuovere i sentimentalismi e gli accenni troppo espliciti alla sua relazione con Tom, ma a parte questo procedeva a gonfie vele. Si sentiva ispirato…  
Trasalì quando sentì bussare alla porta. Magari era la portinaia che gli offriva del tè, ma non aveva tempo per queste sciocchezze. Doveva finire la lettera, ormai non mancava molto…  
"Una persona per lei, signor _Reepley_ " disse la signora Buffi, una donna corpulenta di mezza età: Tom era profondamente irritato dalle sue pantofole di feltro e dalla sua vestaglia lisa e miserabilmente borghese. Anche l'arredamento della stanza, ora che ci pensava, lo era. Borghese, proprio come gli aveva sputato in faccia Freddie Miles: nulla aveva a che fare con il gusto più essenziale, sfacciato e allo stesso tempo inconsapevolmente elegante di Dickie. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa in proposito, a cominciare dalle pesanti tende di broccato verdi ricamate a motivi floreali: sì, dovevano sparire quel giorno stesso.  
"Faccia entrare" disse Tom, di malavoglia. Probabilmente era Peter, se fosse stata la polizia la donna gliel'avrebbe detto. Poteva sempre aspettare che finisse di scrivere la lettera e suonargli qualcosa, poi sarebbero scesi insieme a prendersi un caffè…  
Alzò lo sguardo. Davanti a lui, gli occhi verde scuro magnetici e un po' spiritati, le labbra contratte in una smorfia sottile e ogni fibra del corpo scattante e ferino che trasudava un'aggressiva collera, c'era Dickie Greenleaf. Aveva dei cerotti alla tempia e si vedevano i punti di sutura al lato destro della fronte, dove il remo l'aveva colpito… poteva essere un'allucinazione? Tante volte, nei suoi incubi, l'aveva stretto a sé mentre moriva, l'aveva accolto a casa, a braccia spalancate, mentre lui rideva malignamente e si sottraeva. "Sono vivo, mi hanno curato" gli diceva, e da lì partivano dialoghi fitti e immaginari che si protraevano per tutta la notte, cosa in cui Tom era bravissimo.  
Si passò le mani sugli occhi per schiarirsi la vista: Dickie non accennava ad andarsene. Il suo inconscio doveva curare i dettagli: mai prima d'allora era arrivato al punto d'immaginarsi la portinaia che gli annunciava la sua visita! "Non dici nulla, Tom? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?" Quella voce, spavalda e un po' crudele, venata da una risentita amarezza che prima non c'era.  
"Sei reale, Dickie?" sussurrò Tom. Si avvicinò a lui, impacciato, quasi di corsa. Voleva affondargli il viso contro il collo fino a inebriarsi del suo odore pungente, intrecciare le mani tra quei capelli di sole, premere contro di sé quel corpo virile, robusto ma allo stesso tempo asciutto e dalle linee squisitamente marcate…  
"Se ti avvicini anche solo di un passo ti spacco la faccia, finocchio del cazzo!" gli gridò contro l'altro. Era proprio lui, decise Tom, per di più in uno dei suoi attacchi collerici che era meglio lasciar sbollire da soli, senza provocarlo. No, non doveva restarci male, gli avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi cosa. In fondo, Dickie aveva le sue ragioni a parlargli così: doveva entrarci il fatto che l'aveva colpito con quel remo, non doveva essere stato facile nuotare fino a riva tra le acque gelate, con tutto il sangue che aveva perso, e trovare qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui su quelle isolette sperdute al largo della costa.  
"Dickie, sono tanto felice che non sei morto, sul serio, chiedimi qualsiasi cosa e la farò, io… " Tom era sincero: inconsapevolmente aveva assunto di nuovo la voce di Ripley, bassa e un po' deferente, quasi supplichevole. I suoi occhi, che fino a poco prima erano stati impassibili, di ghiaccio, tornarono a inumidirsi di lacrime: era consapevole di fissarlo come un cucciolo bastonato, desideroso di perdono e affetto.  
"Chiudi quella fottuta bocca e rispondi" disse Dickie, la voce grave e penetrante, il tono minaccioso che non ammetteva repliche. "Ti spacci per me? L'hai ucciso tu, Freddie? Hai falsificato le mie firme, preso i miei vestiti? Da quanto va avanti? Voglio sapere ogni dettaglio."  
Tom parlava, ansioso di compiacerlo. Gli offrì una soda con ghiaccio, come piaceva a lui, lo invitò a sedersi- Dickie gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida e rimase in piedi a fissarlo come se volesse sbranarlo da un momento all'altro, ma accettò il bicchiere e se lo scolò d'un fiato- mentre raccontava tutto quello che aveva fatto, tacendogli l'omicidio di Freddie Miles. Aveva troppa paura che Dickie non l'avrebbe mai perdonato, per quello. D'altro canto, si circondava sempre di persone così indegne del suo livello! Doveva proprio ringraziarlo per avergliele tolte di torno.  
"Freddie è stato rapinato" concluse, deciso. "Non c'entro niente, Dickie, te lo giuro. Vedrai, basterà che ti presenti alla polizia come Greenleaf, tanto mi conoscono come Ripley. Inventerai una storiella qualsiasi e poi ce ne andremo di qui, e…"  
Dickie rise, una risata tagliente e sfacciata, gorgogliante e sonora, fatta apposta per ferire Tom in ogni corda del suo essere. "Sei propri un bel tipo, Tom Ripley. Davvero, saresti un interessante caso psicologico, magari da circo. Prima tenti di ammazzarmi, mi rubi l'identità, i soldi, i vestiti e adesso hai anche il coraggio di propormi di vivere insieme?"  
"Ma noi _viviamo_ insieme da mesi" obiettò ragionevolmente Tom. Gli si avvicinò un po' di più e Dickie contrasse le mani a pugno, ansioso, probabilmente, di chiuderle intorno alla gola sottile dell'altro. "E' quello che ho raccontato ai tuoi amici che sono venuti a trovarmi. Fausto, Feddie, Marge…"  
"Marge" Dickie si aggrappò a quel nome come a un'ancora di salvezza e Tom seppe che si stava maledicendo per non averlo chiesto prima. "Come sta?"  
"Oh, le è passata, Dickie. Stai tranquillo, ci ho pensato io. Non è più cotta di te e presto se ne tornerà negli Stati Uniti, vedrai, non ci darà noia…"  
A questo, Dickie gli saltò addosso come una belva: le sue mani forti e nodose, il dorso cosparso di una leggera peluria scura, si chiusero intorno al collo di Tom, più esile e più pallido del suo.  
"Non c'è nessun _noi_ , nessun _ci._ Mettitelo in testa, fottuto bastardo che non sei altro. Dimmi un valido motivo per cui non dovrei strangolarti adesso, ti avrei ammazzato anche su quella barca, peccato che tu sia stato più veloce…"  
"Ci sarebbe un'indagine, Dickie, poi ti arresteranno. La polizia non è neanche tanto scema come pensi. Certo non vuoi sprecare la tua vita in prigione…" biascicò Tom. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro: Dickie lo stava toccando, sentiva finalmente il suo odore muschiato e poteva ammirare da vicino i contorni ben cesellati di quel viso che tanto amava, gli zigomi alti e gli occhi scuriti dalla collera.  
"No, infatti" concordò Dickie stringendolo ancora più forte, il respiro affannoso che si spezzava contro la sua guancia. "Ti denuncerò alla polizia e ti farò sbattere in galera per tentato omicidio, truffa e falso. Mi devi ringraziare, così almeno saprai cosa fare della tua miserabile vita, Mr Tom-dai-mille-talenti-del-cazzo-Ripley."  
Tom era eccitato dalla vicinanza di Dickie, dalla sua rabbia e dal suo linguaggio volgare, ancor più dal gioco d'azzardo che gli faceva aguzzare l'ingegno elaborando nuovi piani ogni secondo che passava. Il suo ritorno era decisamente un vantaggio, da tutti i punti di vista. Fissò i propri occhi di ghiaccio nei suoi, verdi e torbidi; si schiarì la voce, impresa resa difficile dalle mani nude che continuavano a stringerlo, e disse, imitando gli accenti spontaneamente seducenti e decisi della voce di Dickie Greenleaf:  
"Io sono te, Dickie, lo sai. Quello della barca è stato un incidente, ma adesso andrà tutto a posto. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Non lo sa nessuno che sei qui, non è vero? _Tu non sei Dickie Greenleaf!_ Non capisci?" gli sorrise gioiosamente esattamente come faceva lui, scoprendo i denti e con tutto il viso, un sorriso da conquistatore che non aveva bisogno di sforzarsi di convincere o di ammaliare perché gli veniva naturale come respirare. "Non lo sa nessuno che sei tornato, vero? Non l'hai detto a nessuno, a Marge, alla polizia, a chi ti ha curato, non hai scritto a casa. Nessuno sa che sei qui e che tu sei Dickie, perché tu non sei Dickie. Puoi essere Tom Ripley con tutto il suo talento, non hai sempre voluto ricominciare da zero? Sono sicuro che non ti annoierai adesso. Non sei tenuto a essere il figlio dei Greenleaf, non sei tenuto a tornare da Marge, non hai aspettative da soddisfare. Non è meraviglioso? Io sono Dickie Greenleaf e tu lo sai. Tu mi vuoi, non è vero, Tom?"  
Gli occhi di Dickie si dilatarono, aperti e forse, per la prima volta, impauriti. Era troppo sottile per lui, quel gioco dello sdoppiamento e della negazione d'identità. Non sapeva proprio come affrontarlo: davanti a lui c'era quello che credeva Tom Ripley, che parlava con la propria voce, si muoveva come lui e ne indossava i vestiti.  
"Io sono Dickie Greenleaf" disse a bassa voce, una nota di dubbio quasi indefinibile nella voce. "Tu non sei un cazzo. Hai rubato la mia identità, ti sei preso tutto. Devi ridarmela, hai capito? Il gioco è durato abbastanza." La presa sulla sua gola si allentò e Tom ne approfittò per prendergli il volto tra le dita.  
"Vuoi essere me? Prenditelo, _Tom_ , se è quello che vuoi." La sua pelle era dorata, calda e leggermente ruvida al tatto come immaginava che sarebbe stata. Sollevò il viso verso il suo a cercargli le labbra, ma Dickie fu più veloce. Lo morse con furia cieca, le sue labbra sulle proprie, fino a farle spaccare e sanguinare. Tom cercò le sue labbra, avido di quel dolore metallico che lo faceva impazzire, leccandosi con la lingua le labbra insanguinate e cercando un'altra volta la bocca di Tom. Bramava quei baci intensi, brutali… Dickie lo strattonò e lo fece cadere a terra, in ginocchio. Si tolse la cintura e iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni con gesti impazienti. La sua mano afferrò con violenza la testa di Tom, che gli morse il palmo con i denti. Dickie imprecò, sopreso, mentre Tom gli faceva calare i pantaloni lungo le gambe snelle e dedicava la propria attenzione al corpo che per tanto tempo aveva sognato di possedere. Non portava intimo, e finalmente poté ammirare senza dover distogliere lo sguardo la peluria biondo scuro che dall'addome conduceva a quel membro lungo, eretto, che aveva appena intravisto quella volta in cui era uscito dalla vasca, perfetto e sensuale come tutto di lui. Ci passò sopra le dita più snelle di quelle di lui. Oh, era così bello sentirlo gonfiarsi sotto il suo tocco!  
"Avanti, fallo. Facciamola finita." Dickie gli scostò la mano, infastidito, cercando di catturargli di nuovo la testa. Tom rimase lì, la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo cazzo eretto. Voleva sentire il suo seme sulla propria lingua, accoglierlo nella sua bocca e dargli un piacere che, ne era certo, quella snob di Marge non gli aveva mai concesso…  
"Lo so che lo vuoi" gli disse l'altro, con aria di sufficienza, quasi annoiato come se gli stesse facendo un grande favore a permettergli di succhiargli il cazzo. Tom ebbe un moto d'orgoglio: non sarebbe stato il suo cagnolino obbediente. Si liberò dalla mano di Dickie e si alzò, iniziando lentamente a spogliarsi e cercando di ignorare il gonfiore pressante e fastidioso che gli scoppiava nei pantaloni.  
"No che non lo faccio" disse Tom, petulante, imitando Dickie quando piantava un capriccio e saltava su con una delle sue bizzarre, improvvise idee che tutti dovevano assecondare. "Non mi va. E' quello che vorresti fare tu. Dickie però vuole qualcos'altro. _Io_ voglio qualcos'altro." Con un movimento fulmineo, Tom gli fu alle spalle. La sua bocca prese a tracciargli cerchi umidi lungo il collo e la schiena, le dita che saggiavano le natiche ben modellate. Si fermò, concedendosi uno sguardo di pura, assoluta ammirazione per quel culo quasi troppo perfetto per essere violato… Dickie ne approfittò per rovesciare la loro posizione. Lottarono con foga per qualche istante, le erezioni che premevano l'una sul corpo dell'altro, finché Dickie non inchiodò Tom al pavimento freddo, spingendolo con un ginocchio ancora fasciato dai pantaloni a costine di velluto, solo parzialmente abbassati, a divaricare le gambe. "Io sono Dickie Greenleaf e tu sei un finocchio, Tom" disse, la voce che fremeva d'odio mentre gli abbassava i pantaloni e gli faceva sentire la punta del pene contro le natiche. Tom si tese e rabbrividì, emettendo un gemito involontario. Dickie non gliel'avrebbe mai lasciato fare, no, Dickie non sarebbe mai stato suo in quel modo, ma a Tom non importava, lui non aveva di questi problemi, d'altronde gliel'aveva detto, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui… non era forse la prova che Dickie lo voleva?  
"Lo sei anche tu" non poté trattenersi dal provocarlo, ormai con la propria voce. "Dopotutto, _io_ sono un maschio."

Dickie rise con una nota di malignità inconsueta per lui, afferrandogli le natiche con la mano destra mentre la sinistra andava ad accarezzargli il petto, tastando i capezzoli eretti. Tom gemette di nuovo. "Solo una femmina ha un corpo così liscio, così morbido, snello. Solo una femmina fa certi rumori" disse, beffardo, evitando accuratamente di dare sollievo alla sua erezione sempre più contratta, fastidiosamente a contatto con il pavimento nudo. "Mi pregherai di scoparti solo come Tom Ripley può fare" continuò, spingendosi contro la fessura delle sue natiche senza ulteriore preparazione. Tom non poté fare a meno di gridare a quell'intrusione, mentre Dickie continuava. "Nessuno che mi conosce potrebbe mai scambiarmi per te. Guardati, così debole. Hai i capelli di uno stupido castano, gli occhi troppo chiari, da quel cagnolino implorante che sei. E quelle tende fanno schifo, giuro che gli do fuoco appena ho finito con te…" Non parlò più, sentendo la propria identità di Dickie Greenleaf avvolgerlo e tornare in lui sicura, prepotente, a ogni spinta nel corpo inerme dell'altro che tremava e non controllava più le proprie grida. Un braccio muscoloso si tese ad afferrargli lo stomaco, le unghie che lo artigliavano. Tom cercò di spingergli la mano più giù, a contatto con il sesso gonfio, mentre l'odore di Dickie lo riempiva, il suo respiro spezzato contro il collo, il suo sudore, le sue spinte… ma quanto cazzo faceva male, pensò, gridando involontariamente e mordendosi le labbra sanguinanti mentre gli veniva incontro sollevando il bacino. Non importava se si sentiva lacerare e sanguinare, voleva dargli piacere, poi, magari, la prossima volta… sentì il membro di Dickie tendersi ancora di più e infine penetrarlo più a fondo in un'ultima spinta; finalmente la sua mano si spinse a circondargli l'erezione in un gesto meccanico di riconoscimento, in modo distratto, quasi casuale. Tom ci si spinse dentro e si sentì affondare mentre tutto intorno a lui vedeva acqua, acqua illuminata dal sole ma più torbida e scura via via che annegava, incapace di respirare, e scendeva sempre più a fondo.

Quando riprese conoscenza, la testa che gli esplodeva e completamente incapace di alzarsi per il dolore paralizzante che sentiva al fondoschiena, Dickie si era avvolto in una delle vestaglie delle sue, fumava le sue sigarette e si scolava il suo brandy- quello di Dickie, che era stato di Tom e che tornava ora a essere di Dickie. No, non era nelle condizioni per pensarci…

"Alzati e mettiti qualcosa addosso, Cristo santo!" esclamò Dickie, scagliando deliberatamente un pregiato calice di cristallo di Murano a terra. Tom l'aveva riportato da Venezia e avvolto con cura nella carta: ora sentì le schegge del vetro ferirgli le guance mentre Dickie, di parola, staccava le tende e dopo appena un attimo di riflessione le avvolgeva alla meno peggio per poi lanciarle dalla finestra.  
Tom sospirò teatralmente, cercando di mascherare il dolore mentre si alzava e andava in camera per rivestirsi. Dickie non lo poteva sapere, quanto gli faceva male: era sempre così impulsivo. Ne aveva la prova: il suo seme caldo gli era esploso tra le cosce, forse la prossima volta Tom gliel'avrebbe preso in bocca, dopotutto: si passò la lingua sulle labbra, di nuovo eccitato. Oh, che gl'importava, certo che Dickie poteva continuare ad essere se stesso, se gli faceva piacere! Lui poteva tornare a essere Tom, purché lo avesse accanto. La prossima volta sarebbe stato più attento, più delicato, ne era sicuro: era stato travolto dalla foga della passione, e questo non era un ulteriore indizio, se mai avesse avuto bisogno di altri, che Dickie lo amava? Aveva scelto di fare l'amore con lui invece di ucciderlo o denunciarlo com'era sua intenzione, se non era una prova questa! Entrò nella stanza, canticchiando. Si versò un bicchiere per sé e si sedette sul divano ignorando la fitta di dolore che lo attraversò: Dickie si scostò da lui, palesemente disgustato, continuando a fumare in silenzio. Tom lo lasciò stare: non avrebbe rovinato tutto, no! D'altro canto era normale che Dickie avesse quell'atteggiamento, aveva letto da qualche parte che la depressione post-coito era molto frequente. Lui, al contrario, si sentiva decisamente euforico nonostante le pesanti ammaccature.

" _All right_ " disse infine Dickie, alzandosi in piedi. Il suo viso era calmo e inespressivo. Il sole di mezzogiorno inondava prepotente la stanza, libero e senza filtri ora che le pesanti tende di broccato non c'erano più a ostruirlo. I suoi capelli scintillavano come oro al tramonto, i suoi lineamenti sembravano scolpiti. Assumevano un carattere minacciosamente rapace, quasi inumano in quella luce.  
"Andrò alla stazione di polizia a dichiarare a quegli imbecilli che non sono morto. Ti do pochi giorni per sistemare i tuoi raggiri con l'hotel e le banche e sparire definitivamente dalla circolazione: nel giro di una settimana, io sarò Dickie Greenleaf a pieno diritto, mi rifarò il passaporto e tornerò da Marge, a Mongibello. Forse dopotutto torneremo in America. Puoi tenere la mia roba, non m'importa riaverla ora che me l'hai rovinata tu. Dopotutto, a differenza di te, posso comprarmi tutto quello che voglio." Le sue labbra s'incresparono in un sorriso calcolatore, i suoi occhi si strinsero di collera quando osservò il luccichio dei propri anelli sulla mano destra di Tom.  
"Quelli li rivoglio" gli disse, implacabile. "Subito."

Tom non poté far a meno di assecondarlo: non riusciva a sfilarseli, le sue dita erano gonfie, i movimenti impacciati. Si sarebbe messo a piangere dalla frustrazione, ma poi sarebbe morto di vergogna. Andò in bagno e se li sfilò sotto l'acqua fredda e insaponata. Dickie lo aspettava, imperturbabile. Li esaminò, l'anello turchese e quello dorato, li prese riuscendo a evitare quasi del tutto il contatto con la mano di Tom e se li lasciò scivolare al dito con un moto di profonda soddisfazione. I suoi movimenti si fecero agili e spontanei, come sempre quando era di buonumore. Andò al telefono.  
"Meglio dire a Marge che sono qui e voglio vederla subito. E' ancora a Roma, vero?"  
"Dickie!" Tom lo guardava esterrefatto, la voce spezzata. Non riusciva a credere che potesse parlare così, dopo quello che c'era appena stato tra loro. "Sei… sei bravo a recitare, lo sai? Avresti una carriera…"  
"Recitare? Io non mi sforzo di essere quello che sono, Tom, perché a differenza di te lo sono e basta" ribatté Dickie, implacabile, sollevando la cornetta.  
"Dickie… ti prego, pensaci. Nessuno si aspetta niente da te, puoi essere te stesso ma siamo liberi di andarcene insieme e…"  
"Non hai capito, vero? Pensi davvero che… quello" indicò con un gesto di disgusto il pavimento su cui si era consumato il loro atto brutale, macchiato di alcune gocce di sangue scuro "significhi qualcosa?"  
"Ma Dickie, tu mi ami, non l'avresti fatto se non…"  
Il pugno di Dickie lo colse di sorpresa e gli spaccò il naso. Sentì il sangue fluido e viscoso irrorargli il viso, il dolore bruciante e la vergogna che gli esplodevano ad offuscargli la vista.  
"Io non ti amo, Tom. Non ti ho mai amato e non voglio più vedere la tua brutta, insignificante faccia. Se dici a qualcuno quello che è successo qui, se osi solo farti vedere da me un'altra volta, non vivrai per raccontarlo." Si volse per lanciargli un'ultima occhiata sprezzante. "Addio, Mr Tom-fottuto-signor-nessuno-Ripley" disse con la distratta indifferenza del _viveur_ che si prendeva di diritto tutto ciò che voleva e poi se ne dimenticava, accantonandolo senza riguardo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Tom rimase a terra, nessuna identità e il cuore a pezzi, il volto bagnato di sangue e lacrime, quel sole abbacinante e odioso che gli feriva gli occhi, senza offrire alcun riparo a quel viso che non sarebbe mai più stato quello di Dickie, che avrebbe voluto per sempre celare nell'ombra, pur di non tornare ad essere se stesso.


End file.
